Hidden In The Volturi's Shadows
by AlexMerazluvr
Summary: When a human girl is pulled into the world of supernatural fantasies, her life is changed forever.
1. Preface

*Preface*

I leaned against the cool stone wall. I wasn't thirsty, yet my eyes were black with the lack of blood, but I was still depressed. Jane looked at me and sighed. She knew what was wrong, but even my own twin sister couldn't feel they way I felt.

"Bring the humans in." Aro's voice filled the large room. Demetri and Felix opened the large doors letting the scent of humans fill the air. There was one scent in paticular that stood out to me. It was a strong, but sweet scent. It called to me. In that moment, I figured out what was going on; it was my bloodsinger. I pushed off the wall and ran through the crowd of now terrified people. I pushed people out of my way as I made it into the hall. There the scent was stronger, and it was getting closer. I pushed through a crowd of little kids, who started cyring after a few of them fell. I didn't care though. I made my ways through the people until I found the scent's strongest point. In it's place was a tall, beautiful girl. She had brown hair with blonde highlights and she had beautiful brown eyes. She had one headphone in and the other one out.

"Why are we here?" She asked a tall man next to her. I'm guessing it was her dad.

"Because it's part of the vacation and your mom wanted to come here." The man said. The girl glared then looked over to a woman standing next to her, probably her mom, "Mom, do we have to stay here?"

"Yes." The woman replied. The girl looked at them with deadly eyes, then put the other headphone in. She turned up the volume on her mp3 player and watched in front of her. I stood there and watched as I plotted a way out of here. I looked around and spotted a dark hallway the Volturi rarely ever used. I took one glance behind me to see Felix running towards me. I planned the route out in my head, then in one quick motion I ran towards her. I went so fast that I was a blur. I grabbed her arm and sped through the people into the dark halls of the Volturi's palace.

*A bloodsinger is like how Bella's blood attracts Edward*


	2. Chapter 1

Chpater 1: Stories ruined my life

*Alec's POV*

When Jane and I became vampires, we would often ask Aro how he met his wife. He always responded, "She was my bloodsinger." Then we asked, "What's a bloodsinger?" And Aro repiled, "The one human that has a strong scent that calls to you." So now because of those stories, I was laying on my couch, depressed, thinking of why it hasn't happen to me yet. I mean, I've been alive since... God knows how long, and still it hasn't happen and it feels like it never will. I laied there, thinking of reasons it hasn't happened yet, and I came up with three:

1.) Something was wrong with me. (I'm not talking about the vampire thing)

2.) She lives somewhere, half across the world and she couldn't make it to Italy.

3.) Maybe I would never have one.

I don't even remeber why I was thinking about these stories, they just popped into my head, and now they were ruining my life. I couldn't even think straight! I put my hands on my eyes, "UGGG!" I moved on hand and hit the side of the couch.

"What's wrong?" I heard Jane ask. I opened one eye and saw her standing in my doorway.

"Nothin' you need to know about." I said sourly. She looked at me with one eyebrow raised, "Is that so? Well, I just have to get it out of you." She put on an evil smile.

"How?" I asked, pushing it.

"Well I could get Aro to read your mind, I could have Felix threatin it out of you, or I could tie you up until you go completely nuts and admit it." She smirked.

"Why do you even want to know?"

"Because you're my twin brother and I can't read your mind so you have to tell me what's up with you."

"Nothing's up! Can't someone be depressed because they want to?"

"No one wants to be depressed. So tell me. Now. Or I'm getting Aro."

"UGG! FINE! I'm upset because I've been living for like ever and I still haven't found a bloodsinger! There! You happy?"

"Yup." She said as she walked out of my room. I sighed in relief that I was alone again, but I hated the fact that I was _alone_. It bothered me so bad. I tried to not think about it, but when it's quiet, thoughts slip into your mind. And, of course, the thought came back. I tried to think of something else, but it still came back. I sat up and turned around to my table. I grabbed my Ipod and it's speakers and plugged them in, hoping the sound of music would drown the thoughts. I went through the songs in my Ipod trying to find a good one. I finall decided on 'Apologize' by One Republic. I listened to it for a minute or two, but it didn't stop the thoughts. I sat up and walked out of my room. I walked into the stone room where the head of the Volturi usualy sat. To my luck, they were, so was Jane, and they were bringing in humans. I wasn't thirsty, so I just leaned back and watched. It didn't really take my mind off of things completely.

After the humans were dead and bloodless, I decided to go drive around. I jumped into my black Mercedes c300. I started up the engine and drove out of the small town of Volterra. I drove through the country, just looking at the sun, and looking at my relection in the mirror. I was sparkling, which brought the thought back. _That's why I can't get a bloodsinger! I'm a vampire! But, Aro got one, and he's a vampire. UGGH! I WISH I COULD GET AWY FROM THE THOUGHT! _I thought. I looked away from the mirror and looked in front of me. Before I could think, my car hit a tree. The windsheild shattered, making glass bits fly back. I ducked, not leting the bits hit me. Afterwards I got out of my car and walked to the front of the car. It looked fine just my windsheild was shattered.

"Well, this couldn't get any better!" I said sarcasticly. I pulled out my phone and called Jane.

_Ring_

_Ring _

_Ring _

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Hey Alec. What did you do?" She asked.

"Why do you think I did something?" I asked.

"Because you did." She said.

"And your point is?" I asked.

"Just tell me."

"I shattered my windsheild."

"Then run home."

"I would if could, but I don't want a human to see me sparkle and then get in trouble with Aro."

"Then drive home."

"I can't. I would still sparkle because the gaping whole.."

"And?"

"Just pick me up." I snapped into the phone.

"Okay, grumpy." She said back. I hung up the phone.

I waited forever for Jane to get here. When she made it to me, I jumped into her yellow Mercedes convertible.

"So what are you goin' to say to Aro?" She asked.

"I wrecked my car." I said. She smiled. I turned on the radio and blared the music, thankful the thought hadn't crawled back into my mind, well not yet.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Paranoid

*Jane's POV*

Later after Alec and I made it back, Alec proceded to tell Aro he wrecked his car. I thought Aro was going to blow up on him, but all he said was, "We'll get you a new one. Any one." Astonished, I looked at Alec, who only smirked. I only glared at him. He walked away, probably trying to think of the most expinsive car in the world. I ran up to him and stopped him in his tracks, "Dude, can you control minds now?"

"No. I'm just that good." He said, smiling. I gave him a look and walked towards my room. I sat down and turned on my black laptop. I went to google and typed in the most expinsive car I knew, which was a Lamborghini.

"So you think I was goin' to get the most expinsive car in the world, didn't you?" Alec said. I turned to see him leaning against my wall.

"Well duh." I said.

"Well, I'm not. I liked my Mercedes." He said smiling.

"Well, you are in a good mood. Earlier you were depressed, but not now."

"Damnit, Jane! I was tryin' to forget! But I can't now!"

"Sorry." I said, but he was already out the door. A few moments later I heard his door slam, and then his music started playing. _Well, that could have gone better. _I thought to myself.

*Alec's POV*

"Damnit, Jane! I was tryin' to forget! But I can't now!" I said. I walked out and heard Jane say, "Sorry." But sorries can't help now. The thought was once again in my head. I walked towards my room and shut the door. I put my music on again, knowing the thought wasn't going away anytime soon. I looked at my watch. It was only 8:30 p.m. which meant I had the whole night to do nothing. I sat down on my couch, listening to Metro Station.

_"Ti troverò un giorno." _I muttered to myself. That meant, "I'll find you someday" in Italian. I learned Italian when I first became a vampire. Since the pain didn't bother me, I started learning it right away. Jane never really picked up on Italian as well as I did, wich meant I could talk in Italian and she wouldn't know what I was saying. I blinked remembering where I was and what I was doing. I was still in my lime green room setting on my midnight black couch next to my small glass table. My room was unusualy large, but I think that's from not having a bed. This is where I usualy stayed when there was nothing else to do, but I felt enclosed. Cut off from the world, or at least Volterra. I looked at my watch hoping that time just suddenly sped up, but it was only 8:34 p.m. Wow. I spent a whole four minutes on absolutly nothing! I got up and walked out of my room and went to Aro's study. Jane was in there looking at his large varity of books. She turned and looked at me. I gave her a look and she just gave a look back.

"Aro, posso andare in giro?" (Aro, can I go walk around?) I said it in Italian so Jane wouldn't know what I was doing.

"Sicuro. Stai bene?" (Sure. Are you okay?) He asked. Jane looked back and forth at us, trying to figure out what we were saying.

"Yeah. Solo alcuni depressi." (Yeah. Just depressed some.)

"Cosa c'è di sbagliato?" (What's wrong?)

"Lunga storia." (Long story.) Aro looked at me concerned. I did a fake smile, hoping he would let me slide.

"Okay. Andare avanti." (Okay. Go ahead.) I nodded and walked out of Aro's study. I knew he would be asking later. I walked through the many halls until I got to the hidden door which lead outside. I pushed it open, letting a cold rush of air blow inside. I walked out and closed the door behind me.

Outside it was dark. No one was out and about but me. The street lights were dim and the moon was full and above my head. It was beautiful. I walked along the cobblestone road thinking. Thinking of why karma was doing this, why god was doing this, why the world was doing this. I never did anything wrong, and how do I get paided back? By being depressed and lonley since like the 1600's.

"Stupid world." I mumbled to myself. I looked around trying to figure what street I was on. I saw the fountain and figured I was in the main part. I went to the fountain and sat down on the ledge.

"What are you doing out here?" I heard someone say. I looked around and saw Demetri standing a block away. He was the quickest out of all of us, so the next second he was standing in front of me.

"Just hagin'." I said simply, "Why?"

"Well I heard the doors open then close so I didn't know who left or why." He said. I nodded. I wasn't in a real talky mood.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothin'." I said. I put on another fake smile, hoping he would be as easy as Aro.

"Whatever man. See you later." He ran away into the darkness. I sighed in relief that he didn't dog me with questions. I stood up and walked around. This was going to be a long night.

*6:00 a.m.*

The sun was just coming over the horizon. I looked at my watch. It was 6:00 a.m. _Crap. _I thought. _I got to get back._ I ran as fast as I could back to the coven's hide out. I made it there in a few seconds. I bursted through the doors, and ran to my room. I stopped in front of my closet. I took off my jacket, my black vest and my gray long sleeve t-shirt. The sun from outside came through my windows, bouncing light off of me. I looked at my arm as it shimmered like diamonds. I pulled on a red shirt and grabbed my other black jacket. I slipped off my pants and graabed a new pair. I put them on then ran into Jane's room. Her tv was on but see wasn't in there. Damnit. I was late. I ran towards the main room and bursted through the large, wooden double doors. I looked around at the humans who suddenly turned there attetion to me. Jane smiled and I just walked over next to her. She gave a twisted smile. _Oh great. _I thought. _She is goin' to drve me paranoid! _And guess what... that's exactly what she did.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Disapeared

*Jane's POV*

I stared at the door, knowing Alec would be bursting through at any moment. _I'm going to drive him crazy!_ I thought. Just then, Alec opened the door and stopped, the terrified humans turned around started at him. I gave an evil smile. He came over and stood next to me. _Time to start the master plan. _

"You're late." I wispered. He glared at me, "I was busy." He wispered back.

"Doing?" I asked.

"Nothin'."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive.

"Yes." I looked at him. He was talking through his teeth.

"Lier."

"What? I'm not a lier, besides what do I have to lie about."

"Why you were out all night."

"Well, Aro knows, so I'm not lying."

"Whatever." I looked away and looked at the humans. Most of them were dead and bloodless. Only a few remained. I walked towards Aro, knowing Alec and I would get our share. I was expecting Alec to follow, but when I turned around, he was standing leaning against the wall. He put his hands in his pockets and started at me. His eyes were going black. I raised one eyebrow, and he just looked to the side. He pused off the wall and walked slowly towards the doors. He walked out and he didn't turn back. We didn't see him for two days.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked Aro everday he was gone.

"I don't know." He always said.

Everyday, I would wait by the doors, hoping, more like praying, he would come back. I even looked for him. I never found him, and I felt I would never see him again. The minute he walked through the doors I hugged him.

"I thought I would never see you again!" I said. He didn't talk.

"What's wrong." I asked. He said everything in one breath and then closed his mouth. I nodded. I grabbed his hand and took him into the main room. His jacket was damp, but I didn't ask. We stopped by the wall and he sighed. He leaned against it. I looked at him, and sighed, knowing I couldn't ever fix what was wrong.

"Bring in the humans." Aro said. Demetri and Felix opened the doors. The smell of humans filled the air. I looked over at Alec, who instantly pushed off the wall and started running into the hall. Felix ran after him, but he was stopped by a large crowd running into him. I looked at Aro. He just looked into the hall. _What if he isn't coming back this time?_ I thought. I stood there, paralyzed in fear. I couldn't move, or talk. I just stood there, knowing he was going to be gone, again. I walked slowly into my room, not knowing if I should go after him. As I was closing the main door I heard Felix coming in.

"I couldn't get him. Sorry." Felix said. I looked out of the conner of my eye. His shoulders were low. Usualy he walked with his shoulders up, in a proud stance, but now they were low and afraid.

"He'll come back." Aro reasured, but I could hear the worry in his voice. I closed the door and ran into my room. I was going to look for him. I grabbed my coat, and jumped out my window. I pull my hood up and put on my yellow gloves. I walked along the streets and looked in the alleys. Nothing. I turned around and started walking back towards the hide-out. I saw someting dash out of the conner of my eye. I swivled on the balls of my feet. I looked around, but nothing was there. Then I smelt something. I was the sweet scent of a vampire. I took off, follwoing it, but it diapeared.

"Damnit. I thought I had you." I mumured under my breath. I sighed and walked back to the hide-out, wondering if I was going to ever see my brother again.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Running and hiding

*Alec's POV*

"You're late." Jane wispered to me. I glared at her, "I was busy."

"Doing?" She asked.

"Nothin'."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive."

"Yes." I spat through my teeth. She looked at me, "Lier."

"What? I'm not a lier, besides what do I have to lie about."

"Why you were out all night."

"Well, Aro knows, so I'm not lying."

"Whatever." Jane looked over to the dead bloodless humans. She started walking up towards Aro, expecting to me to follow, but I just stood there. I put my hands in my pockets as she turned around. She stared at me so I raised one eyebrow. _I have to get away. _I thought. I turned my head to the side and pushed off the wall. I slowly walked out the doors, not knowing when I would come back.

I was gone for two days. On the first day I:

a) walked around in the country

b) hung out in a tree or alley

c) nothing

d) kicked a hobo's box

On the second day I:

a) sat in a alley and got rained on.

Just a note, if you are ever going to run away, please don't, or at least take an umbrella. Anyways, when I had enough of the rain and the homelessness, I went back to the hide-out. The minute I walked through the door, Jane hugged me, "I thought I would never see you again!" She said. I didn't talk. I hadn't talked in two days and I wasn't feeling very social.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I quickly told her the story in one breath. I closed my mouth and she nodded. She grabbed my hand and damp jacket and walked me into the main room.

I leaned against the cool stone wall. I wasn't thirsty, yet my eyes were black with the lack of blood, but I was still depressed. Jane looked at me and sighed. She knew what was wrong, but even my own twin sister couldn't feel they way I felt.

"Bring the humans in." Aro's voice filled the large room. Demetri and Felix opened the large doors letting the scent of humans fill the air. There was one scent in paticular that stood out to me. It was a strong, but sweet scent. It called to me. In that moment, I figured out what was going on; it was my bloodsinger. I pushed off the wall and ran through the crowd of now terrified people. I pushed people out of my way as I made it into the hall. There the scent was stronger, and it was getting closer. I pushed through a crowd of little kids, who started cyring after a few of them fell. I didn't care though. I made my ways through the people until I found the scent's strongest point. In it's place was a tall, beautiful girl. She had brown hair with blonde highlights and she had beautiful brown eyes. She had one headphone in and the other one out.

"Why are we here?" She asked a tall man next to her. I'm guessing it was her dad.

"Because it's part of the vacation and your mom wanted to come here." The man said. The girl glared then looked over to a woman standing next to her, probably her mom, "Mom, do we have to stay here?"

"Yes." The woman replied. The girl looked at them with deadly eyes, then put the other headphone in. She turned up the volume on her mp3 player and watched in front of her. I stood there and watched as I plotted a way out of here. I looked around and spotted a dark hallway the Volturi rarely ever used. I took one glance behind me to see Felix running towards me. I planned the route out in my head, then in one quick motion I ran towards her. I went so fast that I was a blur. I grabbed her arm and sped through the people into the dark halls of the Volturi's palace.

*Outside of the Volturi's palace*

"LET ME GO!" The girl demanded, strugling to get away.

"I can't." I said in almost a wisper. She stopped and looked at me, "Yes you can." I held onto her and walked through the dim streets of Volterra.

"Who are you? What do you want? I can kick your ass you know, so let me go!" The girl said, trying to wring her arm out of my grip.

"I'm Alec." I said simply, "I don't want anything and you can't kick my ass. So who are you?"

"Alexis." She mumbled. She tried to break free again by punching my stomach, it felt like a pepble tapping it.

"Wow. That hurt." I said sarcasticaly. We were close to where my old, beat up car was. It was 06' Ford truck and it was hidden by a wall and bushes.

"Let. Me. Go. Now." She said sourly.

"I can't!" I said, knowing if I would she would run and I would never she her again.

"Why?" She looked at me. She looked deep into my eyes, which were mostly hidden by my hair.

"I can't explain it now. Please just trust me." I said softly.

"Fine." She said. She grabbed her mp3 player and turned it on. She put her headphones and started listening to "The City Is Ay War" by Cobra Starship.

We got into the the blue Ford and I started it up. I roared to life. It lurched forward when I hit the gas. I looked at Alexis. She was staring outside, "So you gonna explain?" She asked.

"Maybe later," I said, "Once we get far away from here and hide."

"Why are we hiding?" She asked.

"You ask alot of questions." I said smiling.

"So, answer them then."

"Well we are hidding from some people. So I suggest you stop asking questions before I reveal something you probably shouldn't hear." She slumped back in her chair, "Whatever."

"Okay, so where do you want to go? Country or city?" I asked.


End file.
